Reunidos
by EllaUchiha
Summary: " Por que você fez isso! " Sasuke gritou colocando as mãos em seus ombros tremendo. Ela sorriu, colocando a mão em seu rosto, em seguida, deixou ficar mole, deslizando para baixo do pescoço, manchando de sangue sua pele. "Porque eu te amo..." SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Uchiha Sasuke não era do tipo de pessoa a apreciar o seu entorno, mas por alguma razão, ele sentiu necessidade de deixar a sua casa e dar um passeio pela a cidade. O sol quente brilhava em Konoha, e todo mundo estava fora de casa, executando seus afazeres ou simplesmente desfrutando do bom tempo.

Já tinha um tempo desde que andou sozinho pela vila, normalmente ele estaria nos campos de treinamento até o anoitecer, sem se preocupar em sair em público, a menos que ele precisasse comprar comida ou material de limpeza. Ele não sabia por que estava andando por ai agora, seu cérebro lhe disse para voltar e treinar, mas seus pés simplesmente continuou andando para a frente pelas ruas da cidade, sem destino.

Continuando, Sasuke olhou para algumas crianças correndo nas ruas, jogando shuriken de plástico e gritando em delírio quando se atingia uma outra criança. Os cantos da boca de Sasuke aumentou ligeiramente, divertindo-se com os espíritos brincalhões dos futuros shinobis.

"Eu bati em você! Agora você está morto!" uma garota gritou de alegria

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Agora eu tenho você!" um menino gritou, tentando fazer sinais de mão.

"Pegue isso!" um outro menino gritou, lançando um "shuriken", mas perdeu, e bateu em Sasuke bem no meio do seu estômago, em seguida, caiu no chão. Sasuke se curvou para pegá-lo, e examinou as bordas dobradas do plástico.

Então, ele olhou para cima e viu uma das crianças olham cautelosamente para Sasuke. O riso das crianças cessaram, e muitos adultos pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar a situação, preocupação era clara em seus rostos. Ignorando os suspiros dos homens e mulheres ao redor dele, Sasuke caminhou até o menino e estendeu o shuriken falso.

"Aqui, tome cuidado da próxima vez." ele disse para o menino.

O menino olhou para Sasuke, e cautelosamente tomou a shuriken de sua mão, os olhos baixos, não querendo fazer contato visual com o Uchiha.

"A- Arigato." o menino disse meio tremulo. Ele rapidamente correu de volta para seus amigos e os rapazes correram em outra direção, quase tropeçando uns nos outros. Sasuke observou os meninos até que eles desapareceram, e seus olhos se estreitaram.

Os homens e mulheres estavam sussurrando uns com os outros, enquanto rapidamente olhavam para o Uchiha, desconfiança estando presente em alguns dos olhos. Sasuke fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou seu caminho, ignorando os olhares e cochichos. Para Sasuke não era nenhuma surpresa, ele tinha sido tratado desta forma desde que voltou para Konoha um par de meses atrás.

Antes de seu retorno, Sasuke tinha lutado com a sua decisão de voltar para casa. Só depois de matar seu irmão que ele descobriu a verdade do por que Itachi havia assassinado seu clã, ordens de Konoha. Sua mente estava em guerra.

Ele fez isso para proteger a vila

Ele foi forçado a matar a sua família

Ele se preocupava com a aldeia o suficiente para matar seu clã

Ele havia me poupado

E quanto a vingança? Qual é o meu caminho agora?

Eu sou um vingador.

O propósito de minha vida ..

Ele não tinha nada.

"Droga." ele suspirou.

Ele reuniu chakra a seus pés e saltou para as árvores, deixando seus pés decidir seu destino.

Ele foi preso logo que foi visto perto dos portões de Konoha.

"Hey! Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke ?!" um dos shinobi perto do portão gritou.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ele quase esqueceu como cauteloso esses guardas eram, agora que o nome de Sasuke estava provavelmente marcado como um traidor. Ele não ficaria surpreso se foi listado no livro bingo infame. Ele saltou do ramo que ele estava empoleirado.

"É! Apresente-se a Hokage imediatamente!" o outro gritou, puxando uma kunai.

"Não se preocupe." Sasuke disse com o tédio em sua voz. "Eu não estou aqui para criar problema."

Os guardas entreolharam-se com a dúvida em seus olhos, não acreditando no Uchiha.

"Eu estou aqui sozinho, não estou mentindo você pode verificar em torno de tudo o que quiser, mas não há homens comigo e não tenho planos de fazer mal a ninguém. Veja por si mesmo, você pode detectar quaisquer outras assinaturas de chakra além da nossa em esta área?" Sasuke perguntou-lhes, apontando atrás dele para a floresta. Eles olharam para Sasuke por um longo tempo, sem falar, e, finalmente, baixou sua kunai.

"Certo. Uchiha Sasuke, venha com a gente."

"Hn".

Ela tinha estado a trabalhar durante todo o dia, pilhas de papéis ainda não foi assinado. Ela pegou uma garrafa de saquê drenado o restante do líquido calmante. Assim que ela assinou mais um papel, houve uma batida na porta.

"Entre." ela disse brevemente.

A porta se abriu e dois ANBU entrou, sua máscara semelhante a algum tipo de gato, o outro, um animal sem nome com um padrão de azul-turquesa rodou em torno da máscara.

"Senhora Tsunade, temos uma situação." um deles disse.

Os olhos de Tsunade levantou os olhos da papelada, ela colocou a questão para baixo.

"Que tipo de situação?"

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando Uchiha Sasuke entrou na sala.

A Hokage tinha as mãos cruzadas sob o queixo, os olhos cor de mel se estreitaram com desconfiança. Sasuke olhou para os dois ANBU de pé em cada extremidade da mesa de Tsunade.

"Ter ANBU é realmente necessário?" Sasuke perguntou apontando para os dois shinobis animais mascarados.

"Eu não sei, eles são?" Tsunade replicou. "Por que você voltou? O que você está planejando? Deve ter sido uma decisão difícil de voltar e enfrentar todos."

"Posso assegurar que não tenho nada planejado. Eu só gostaria de voltar a ser reconhecido como um shinobi de Konoha."

Os olhos da Hokage se estreitaram ainda mais. "Como eu sei que você não está mentindo?" ela perguntou.

"Você não sabe" Sasuke disse claramente.

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo, sem piscar uma vez. Então Tsunade sorriu.

"Bem vindo de volta Uchiha Sasuke."

Algo dentro de Haruno Sakura estava começando a escorregar. Ela ficou parada no meio da cidade, com os pés colados ao chão, com o seu companheiro de equipe o loiro escandaloso Uzumaki Naruto que como ela tentava achar algum sentido na situação. Ela olhou para o homem de pé na frente dela, procurando seus olhos para detectar quaisquer sinais de dúvida ou mentiras, não encontrou nenhuma. Ela olhou para Naruto, que estava de punhos cerrados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam ficando brancos, e ele deu um passo em direção ao companheiro shinobi de pé na frente deles.

"Shikamaru ... você pode .. dizer isso de novo? Eu..acho..eu acho que não ouvi direito." Naruto por sua vez estava engasgado com suas palavras, Sakura pensou consigo mesma, o inferno se ela tentasse sequer pronunciar uma palavra que sairia arrastada e instável. Mas isso era compreensível, dada a situação atual. Ela estava deslizando mais.

Shikamaru suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, tomando uma respiração profunda, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

Mas.

"Eu só tenho a palavra de Tsunade." Shikamaru começou.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ele voltou para Konoha." ele disse

Seu coração parou uma batida para logo voltar a bater descontrolado.

Seus olhos se abriram e sem aviso, seus pés se soltou, e ela correu para cima, reunindo chakra para seus pés e correu de prédio em prédio em uma velocidade relâmpago. Ela ouviu alguém segui-la, não há dúvida de quem era. Naruto.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam queimando de lágrimas quando ela bombeava mais chakra para seus pés aumentando sua velocidade drasticamente, deixando Naruto para trás.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gritou.

Sakura ignorou os gritos de Naruto.

Ele voltou. Ele está finalmente de volta ..

Sakura sentiu como seus músculos estavam em chamas, e havia um buraco gigante em seu estômago, mas ela ignorou os protestos de seu corpo por descanso. Seus pés faziam alto clackis quando ela desembarcou em um telhado feito de telhas, fazendo rachaduras em alguns deles, mas ela não se importava. Ela tinha que chegar a Torre da Hokage . Ela só tinha que fazer. Naruto, bombeando chakra a seus pés, finalmente, alcançado sua companheira de equipe de cabelo rosa. Eles correram e correram, finalmente, chegaram ao seu destino, o que pareceu uma eternidade.

Os dois correram pelos corredores da Torre Hokage, quase colidindo com qualquer um que estava em seu caminho, incluindo um esquadrão de Genin, que pareciam chocados que dois ninja poderia correr a essa velocidade, e entraram através da porta do escritório da Hokage. Naruto e Sakura arregalaram os olhos. Ficaram, respirando pesadamente, um movimento, na soleira da porta eles perceberam a figura de pé diante deles. Os olhos de Sakura percorreram em todo o corpo de Sasuke, levando-se em seus braços musculosos, sua aparência estoica infame, a crista Uchiha que ele orgulhosamente usava todos os dias de sua vida ...

O menino, ou o homem que amava estava de volta.

Sasuke se virou e olhou para seus antigos companheiros, surpreendendo-se quando sentiu uma forte onda de nostalgia atingi-lo, embora ele não demostra-se. Seus olhos de ônix se encontraram com os azuis e verdes, cada par olhando para o seu com choque e espanto. Ele não tinha que ser um gênio para descobrir quem seria o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio constrangedor, e seu palpite estava correto quando Naruto se moveu em sua direção.

"Sasuke .." Naruto disse, caminhando lentamente para ele. Ele parou a alguns passos de distância, em seguida, sem aviso soco no ombro de Sasuke e sorriu largamente para ele.

"Bem, já era hora de você voltar Teme! Eu ouvi que você matou Orochimaru! Eu sabia que você não iria deixar aquele bastardo levar o seu corpo! Vamos ter uma luta agora mesmo! Você e eu! Eu vou vencê-lo em um segundo apenas você - "

"Cale a boca Dobe!" Sasuke exclamou.

Sasuke interiormente suspirou, ele não achava que o dobe mudaria, mentalmente, pelo menos, fisicamente, ele mudou muito. Ele estava mais alto, isso é certo. Sua voz tornou-se mais profundo, mas, ainda assim, continuava o mesmo escandaloso de sempre.

"E você nunca poderia me bater." Sasuke disse, perfurando o ombro de Naruto como seu companheiro de equipe loiro tinha feito antes.

Naruto olhou para ele, em seguida, com a aceitação, o tipo de olhar que só um amigo daria a Sasuke, especialmente desde que ele foi sem o apoio amigável a três anos atrás, Orochimaru estava longe de ser categorizado como um amigo, e muito menos seu reencontro com Itachi.

Em seguida, houve um pequeno gemido.

Sasuke se virou para ver Sakura com os olhos arregalados parada na porta, lágrimas pronto para correr por suas bochechas coradas, quase alcançando o cabelo rosa. Ele notou que seu cabelo cresceu ligeiramente, até os ombros e os braços e pernas foram tonificados e parecia forte. Ela não parecia mais a pequena menina de 12 anos de idade, que ele deixou inconsciente em um banco na noite em que ela tentou impedi-lo de deixar Konoha. Ela tinha um braço no batente da porta, apoiando-se. Algo agitou-se dentro de seu coração.

"Sakura". ele disse reconhecer sua presença.

Ao som de seu nome Sakura correu para a frente. Sasuke esperou por um soco como Naruto tinha feito, mas ele não sentiu o impacto de seu punho, mas em vez disso sentiu os braços de Sakura envolver em torno do seu pescoço, enterrando o rosto em sua camisa.

A sala ficou em silêncio mais uma vez.

Sasuke grunhiu com o abraço esmagador de Sakura, para de aparência tão frágil e pequena ele ficou surpreso com a sua força, e queria dizer a ela para soltar dele, mas ele viu Naruto olhando para ele, dando a Sasuke um olhar muito sério que dizia: "Não se atreva."

Sasuke hesitou, ouviu a respiração pesada de Sakura, suas mãos agarrando sua camisa com força. Lentamente, ele começou a levantar os braços para tomar em um abraço sua companheira de equipe. Sakura tremia violentamente em seus braços, apertando-o mais contra seu corpo.

"Sasuke-kun ... Você..voltou." ela gemeu baixinho.

Os olhos de Sasuke se suavizou ligeiramente. Ele descansou a cabeça em cima dela sentindo o aroma tão acolhedor de seus cabelos cor de rosa.

"Estou de volta."

Depois de muitas missões classe D, Sasuke tinha trabalhado para ganhar de volta a confiança de seus ex-companheiro shinobi, que foi surpreendentemente bem sucedida.

Ele e Hyuuga Neji tiveram uma conversa bastante normal entre eles, significado normal o assentimento ocasional e reconhecimento da existência um do outro. Yamanaka Ino rapidamente aceito Sasuke de volta para seu grupo, para desgosto de Sakura. Mesmo Kakashi tinha graciosamente recebido seu ex-aluno de volta, ocasionalmente, tendo algumas sessões de sparring amigável, desta vez sem os meios para matar uns aos outros.

No entanto, ele ainda tinha que ganhar de volta a confiança da maioria dos moradores, este fato olhando Sasuke na cara todos os dias, não que ele desse a mínima para o que as pessoas pensarem.

Tornou-se extremamente pior quanto mais Sasuke mostrava o seu rosto na aldeia, especialmente um dia, quando Sakura tinha realmente conseguido convencê-lo a dar um passeio com ela. Ele não sabia o porque de ter concordado, mas depois encontrou-se caminhando lado a lado com a sua ex-companheira pelas ruas de Konoha.

Todos olhavam para o par, sussurrando uns com os outros e dando olhares nervosos. Sasuke ignorou, sendo indiferente como sempre.

Mas o que incomodava era que Sakura não estava reagindo aos sussurros e olhares ao seu redor. Ela conversava sobre banalidades como se nada estivesse errado.

Sasuke olhou para ela com a confusão em seus olhos. Em seus anos como time sete, qualquer um que dissesse algo negativo sobre ele seria um soco ganhado pela menina de cabelos rosa.

"Não se atreva a dizer qualquer coisa sobre o meu Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gritava.

Mas a Sakura que estava andando ao lado dele parecia uma pessoa diferente, nem mesmo reagindo aos moradores

"Eu não confio nele. Uma vez traidor, sempre traidor." Sasuke tinha ouvido uma mulher dizer.

"Eu ouvi dizer que ele realmente matou Orochimaru. Quem garante que ele não vai matar a nossa Hokage?" outro disse.

"Eu acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa. Um ninja traidor simplesmente não decidi voltar para a sua aldeia do nada. Ele deve ter algum tipo de plano para destruir a nossa vila." uma mulher velha disse.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, mas os abriu mais uma vez quando sentiu alguém de pé na frente dele e Sakura. Um shinobi de Konoha que ele não reconheceu ficou na frente deles sorrindo.

"Podemos ajudá-lo?" Sakura disse a ele, colocando a mão em seu quadril, impaciente.

"Querida, você poderia estar fazendo algo muito melhor do que andando por ai com esse traidor." ele disse olhando sarcástico para Sasuke.

"Venha comigo e eu vou provar isso a você." ele disse agarrando a mão de Sakura. Havia um desejo infame em seus olhos ..

Sasuke tinha ativado seu sharingan, observando seus grandes braços musculosos que poderiam esmagar os braços de Sakura se quisesse, não haveria nenhuma maneira de Sakura lutar contra esse cara.

Mas, evidentemente, ele não tinha necessidade de defendê-la, porque o que tinha acontecido logo em seguida pegou Sasuke desprevenido.

Sakura sorriu docemente para o shinobi e sem aviso socou seu estômago, seus ossos emitindo um ruído doentio com o impacto, fazendo-o voar em um grupo de árvores ao longe.

Sasuke congelou, seus olhos lentamente se transformando de vermelho para preto. Ele não podia processar o que tinha acontecido, mesmo que todos ao seu redor tivessem ficado em silêncio e olhou para Sakura, então o shinobi lutando para obter equilíbrio em seus pés, balançando para frente e para trás como se ele estivesse muito bêbado.

Sakura caminhou de volta para Sasuke agarrou seu braço e o puxou para a frente. As vozes aumentou em volume drasticamente, mas tudo o que Sasuke podia fazer era olhar para sua ex-companheira.

"Não importa o que as pessoas digam, eu sempre vou apoiá-lo e ficar ao seu lado Sasuke-kun." Sakura disse olhando para a frente com um olhar de satisfação no rosto.

Seu coração estranhamente se aqueceu

Sasuke sentiu Sakura entrelaçar a mão dela com a sua, dando um aperto de suporte. Sasuke olhou para suas mãos, Sakura é surpreendentemente suave e quente, apesar do forte soco que ela tinha dado há poucos momentos atrás.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto de Sakura, esperando que ela olhasse para ele, mas ela continuou a olhar para frente, nunca deixando sua mão. Foi quando Sasuke percebeu; ele tinha apoio. Pode não ser de todos em Konoha, mas a garantia de Sakura era suficiente.

Voltando ao presente momento, Sasuke suspirou para si mesmo e continuou a sua caminhada pela a cidade. Apesar do fato de que ele tinha voltado pra Konoha a cerca de cinco meses, ele realmente não tinha tido tempo para caminhar na aldeia, ele só se lembrava da velha Konoha que ele viveu quando ele tinha doze anos. Vendo os prédios ao seu redor, ele notou que alguns deles tinha sido recentemente pintado ou reconstruído, algumas lojas que se lembrava foram completamente desaparecidas, substituídas por lojas de flores e dango stands. Os passos de Sasuke foram interrompidos subitamente, ouvindo a voz familiar escandalosamente alta saindo do ramen Ichiraku. Sasuke sorriu, ele tinha uma boa idéia de quem era, e o seu palpite estava certo quando viu uma figura vestido de roupas laranja sentado ao lado de uma torre de tigelas de ramen vazias, fazendo barulhos altos.

"E então eu usei o meu rasengan para pulverizar-lo! Esse cara não sabia o que estava por vir! Ninguém pode abater o Grande Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Você quer dizer idiota." Sasuke disse ao entrar no estabelecimento.

"Cale a boca Teme!" Naruto exclamou erguendo seus pauzinhos e pegou sua quinta tigela de ramen para beber o caldo.

Sasuke observou Naruto drenar a tigela de ramen. Sasuke nunca iria entender o porquê de Naruto ser tão encantado com este ramen, ele praticamente vem aqui todos os dias para devorar sete a dez tigelas de ramen, enquanto Sasuke nem lembrava a última vez em sua vida que comeu o alimento. Talvez foi quando ele Naruto e Sakura se ofereceu para comprar almoço pro Kakashi, em uma única esperança de obter uma olhada em seu rosto sob a máscara que ele sempre usava quando eles eram todos Genin. Ele não sabia o que havia de tão especial sobre ele. Estava gostoso com certeza, mas era apenas ramen. Embora ele nunca diria isso para Naruto, que resultaria em um discurso retórico de Naruto que Sasuke iría evitar a todo custo. Ele passou três anos sem um, e ele não queria quebrar sua série.

Naruto tinha acabado de terminar sua tigela de ramen quando uma kunoichi de cabelo rosa entrou, ajustando a alça da sua mochila em seu ombro.

"Sakura-chan! O que está acontecendo?" Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke olhou para sua antiga colega de equipa, notando um brilho de excitação em seus olhos verdes.

"Tsunade-sama chamou, a nós três para irmos até ela o mais rápido possível." Sakura disse olhando para Naruto e Sasuke. Sasuke se virou para ela.

"Ela disse por quê?" ele perguntou a Sakura.

Sakura colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Não, mas eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Podemos estar recebendo uma missão, quem sabe ?!" Sakura disse, emocionada.

Naruto olhou para Sakura, em seguida, abriu um sorriso gigante.

"O que estamos esperando?!" Naruto praticamente gritou, batendo dinheiro para baixo no estande para pagar os ramen que ele comeu. "Vamos!" Naruto saiu do Ichiraku, deixando um Sasuke e Sakura assustados pra trás dele.

"Ele não mudou muito, não é? ' Sasuke disse sentindo nível de chakra de Naruto crescente de excitação.

Sakura sorriu. "Nem um pouco."


	2. Capítulo 2

Sakura sentia como se estivesse em um sonho, tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido na última hora foi surreal. Ela estava em pé no escritório da Hokage Tsunade, no meio de Sasuke e Naruto, assim como quando eles eram genin. Os olhos de Sakura estavam brilhando, havia apenas um motivo para que os três fossem convocados para o escritório de Tsunade.

"Eu suponho que vocês provavelmente já sabem por que eu os chamei aqui-" Tsunade começou, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Na verdade, não é óbvio? Você finalmente abriu os velhos olhos e vai me dar uma missão digna de minhas habilidades!" Naruto disse, cruzando os dois braços atrás da cabeça.

A Hokage Tsunade suspirou. "Bem, não exatame-"

"Quero dizer que já era hora da Baachan finalmente reconhecer meus talent-" Naruto foi abruptamente cortada quando sentiu o impacto de um punho à cabeça.

"Cale a boca e deixar a mulher falar seu idiota!" Sakura exclamou. Interiormente, ela suspirou. Quando ela pensou que queria que as coisas fossem da forma como eles costumavam ser, ela não quis dizer exatamente como eles costumavam ser. Naruto constantemente se gabar e reclamar que as missões eram muito fáceis sempre a irritou, algumas coisas nunca mudam, mesmo depois de três anos.

"Sakura-CHAN isso dói!" Naruto reclamou, esfregando a cabeça, mas mesmo assim continuou a falar. "Vamos Baachan! Dê-me algo desafiador! Eu não tenho sido empurrado longe o suficiente-"

"Você está certo."

"-em Meus anos como um shinobi e de- ... espera o que?" Naruto disse, abruptamente parando seu discurso.

"Eu disse:" Tsunade disse dando um suspiro de frustração, "Você está certo. Você não ter sido empurrado o suficiente."

Naruto olhou para Hokage Tsunade, por uma vez sem saber o que dizer, parecendo muito confuso. Então ele falou novamente.

"Heh, é claro que eu estou certo." Naruto disse satisfatoriamente. Sakura revirou os olhos. Ele é tão imaturo.

Tsunade sorriu "É por isso que estou enviando todos os três em uma missão."

O coração de Sakura falhou. Olhou para os dois homens que estavam ao seu lado em ambos os lados, um Naruto muito surpreso que começou a sorrir muito amplamente, e, Sasuke, estóico como sempre, mas ela notou um leve brilho de interesse em seus olhos ônix. Sakura encontrou-se lentamente começou a sorrir.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, vocês três são um time de novo, eu estou restabelecendo oficialmente Equipe Sete". Tsunade disse com orgulho em sua voz. "Agora, a questão de sua missão."

"É uma investigação, então preste atenção aos detalhes que estou prestes a dar-lhe." disse Tsunade.

Os ouvidos de Sakura animou-se, ansioso para aprender os detalhes da missão.

"Recebemos relatos de estranhos quantidades massivas de chakra em desenvolvimento na floresta perto da Terra de arroz rissóis. Essas pessoas têm pouco ou nenhum shinobi, a maioria são apenas os agricultores, por isso, não é surpreendente que ninguém quer ir lá e investigar . Vocês tem missão de ir lá e encontrar a fonte deste chakra. " Tsunade disse, olhando para cada um deles.

"Parece muito fácil, eu quero dizer o que há de tão especial sobre este chakra?" Naruto perguntou.

Tsunade olhou nos olhos de Naruto. "Estes níveis de chakra são enormes, muito enorme para pertencer a shinobi comum, grande o suficiente ...", suspirou. "Para ser o chakra de um Bijuu."

A cabeça de Naruto se levantou, seu comportamento subitamente sério. Sakura olhou para Naruto, preocupação preenchendo seu corpo. Ela sabia o quão sensível Naruto estava prestes Bijūs e sua jinjuriki, afinal ele era um deles. Em seguida, sua preocupação desapareceu quando Naruto olhou para cima com um sorriso determinado em seu rosto.

"Ok, então! Não há sentido em perder tempo! Vamos!" ele gritou, empurrando o punho no ar.

"Não fique à frente de si mesmo." Tsunade disse, voltando sua atenção para uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa. "Se você está tão ansioso, passem algum tempo nos campos de treinamento antes de sair amanhã. Tenho certeza de que vocês três vão querer entrar ... re-familiarizar com o outro .." Tsunade terminou sem jeito, dando a Sasuke um olhar fixo. Em seguida, ela suspirou.

"Espero o sucesso deste grupo. Vocês foram, cada um treinado por um membro da Sanin, como eu. Isso significa que cada um de vocês contem o poder que Jiraya, Orochimaru, e eu tem, ou teve, no caso de Orochimaru. Você são todos capazes de sucesso . " ela se virou para Sakura. "Também espero que minha aluna representar-me bem. Sendo o único chunin na equipe de sete a partir de agora, eu confio que você vai fazer escolhas inteligentes sobre esta missão Sakura."

Sakura olhou para Shisho com orgulho em seus olhos. Ela iria fazê-la orgulhosa.

"Entendido." disse Sakura.

Sakura apertou ambos os punhos, finalmente, os últimos três anos de sua formação iria pagar. Ela iria mostrar seus companheiros de equipe que ela não era avmesma fraca, indefesa de 12 anos de idade que sempre precisava ser protegida.

Não mais contando com Naruto e Sasuke para vê-la de volta. Desta vez, ela iria assistir a eles.

Desta vez, ela estaria ao seu lado, onde ela pertencia. Onde ela sempre pertenceu.

"Ei, espere. Onde está Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto perguntou "O time sete não será completo sem ele."

Sakura tinha quase esquecido. Onde estava seu antigo sensei?

"Kakashi está atualmente em outra missão, ele não vai estar de volta em algumas semanas, no máximo." Tsunade respondeu.

Sakura suspirou. Oh bem, mas ela não estava indo para ser a única a estar de mau humor em sua equipe quase completa. Eles só tem que dar Kakashi uma verificação de chuva.

"Encerado." Tsunade disse, derramando um copo de saquê.

"Vamos! Não temos tempo para relaxar!" Naruto gritou animadamente, agarrando o pulso de Sakura e puxando-a com ele para o corredor.

"Naruto! Onde diabos você está indo?!" Sakura exclamou, erguendo o pulso livre do aperto de Naruto.

"Onde você acha? Você ouviu Baachan, os campos de treinamento! Temos que entrar em forma para amanhã!"

Sakura suspirou, mas continuou a seguir o seu companheiro de equipe, embora não no seu ritmo. Ela andou mais lento, mas não longe o suficiente para perder de vista Naruto. Então ela sentiu uma figura morena em passo ao lado dela.

"Então você é uma chunin." Sasuke disse, com um pouco de pico interesse em sua voz.

Sakura sorriu. Ela sabia que os exames Chunin não aconteceriam por mais alguns meses, então Naruto ainda estava classificado como um genin, por não ter feito o exame novamente. Passou por sua mente que Sasuke não era um chunin. Inner Sakura riu, ele deve se matár por dentro por saber que ela o superou. Embora ela estava pirando por dentro, ela permaneceu calma do lado de fora.

"Não foi fácil. Como Naruto se foi, Eu tinha que ser colocada com dois estranhos em uma equipe. Eu apenas.. Nuca sentia o mesmo." ela disse, olhando para seus pés à medida que avançou a um ritmo ainda. "Mas o treinamento que recebi de Tsunade-sama valeu a pena." ela olhou para Sasuke, e ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo olhando para ela. Não em frente como sempre fazia quando alguém tentou falar com ele, mas diretamente para o rosto dela. Quando tinha doze anos, ela teria feito qualquer coisa para ter Sasuke olhar para ela quando ela falou com ele. Normalmente, ele tinha acabado de olhar para algum lugar, o interesse ausente de seu rosto, mas ele nunca disse a ela para calar a boca na época, então ela simplesmente continuou falando. Ela não estava acostumada a esse comportamento dele, mas ela gostou.

Equipe de sete logo se encontraram nos campos de treinamento, de pé ao redor dos pilares de madeira curtos que realizou tantas memórias. Sakura sorriu, lembrando-se de quando Kakashi lhes tinha desafiado a tomar dois sinos pendurado no colete dele, provando o seu valor para se tornar Genin. Ele havia terminado com Naruto amarrado a um dos pilares, (e constantemente pego em armadilhas que lhe tinha pendurado pelos pés por uma corda), Sakura presa em um genjutsu de Sasuke quebrado e feridos, e Sasuke sendo arrastado para o chão com apenas sua cabeça à acima do solo. Sakura se lembrou da alegria que sentiu depois de ir contra as regras para alimentar Naruto no almoço, esse evento a transformar-se o que seu sensei queria que eles fizessem o tempo todo.

" Aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são piores do que escória." Ele tinha dito.

As coisas com certeza mudaram desde então, Sakura pensou, todos eles foram mais fortes e mais responsáveis

"OK Teme! Você e eu agora!" Naruto, de repente gritou sacando uma kunai.

Pague por que, nem todos eles eram responsáveis.

Sasuke sorriu. "Se nós lutamos, então você estaria tão mal que seria apenas eu e Sakura sobre o futuro da missão." ele disse

Sakura corou ligeiramente. Ela se imaginou ir em uma missão com Sasuke, lutando ao seu lado, defendendo-o,

Curando-o ..

"De jeito nenhum! Eu poderia totalmente chutar o seu traseiro!" Naruto exclamou, mais confiante do que nunca.

"Naruto para. Se você quiser lutar com alguém só depois de lutar comigo." Sakura disse, tirando as luvas de combate pretas.

Naruto franziu a testa. "Mas Sakura-chan, eu poderia te machucar." Naruto disse cautelosamente.

Sakura apertou sua luva, colocando a mão na frente do rosto, apertando seu punho. "Eu sou mais resistente do que pareço ser. Você sabe disso."

Naruto olhou nos olhos de Sakura então riu. "Certo, então vamos fazê-lo!" ele gritou correndo para a parte mais afastada do bosque.

Sasuke que era zero interesse- estava extremamente interessado na cena que tinha acabado de se desenrolava na frente dele. Ele viu um brilho nos olhos de Sakura, um brilho que ele nunca tinha visto nela antes. Nos meses que se passaram desde que ele voltou para Konoha, ela estava provando-o diáriamente que ela havia mudado, tanto mentalmente e fisicamente. E agora ela estava graciosamente esquivando de todos os ataques do dobe tinha jogado contra ela, mesmo todos os clones que ele produziu não conseguia acertar Sakura. Mas ele sabia que Naruto estava indo fácil sobre ela, e Sasuke teve a sensação de que Sakura não tinha mostrado suas habilidades completas ainda. Ele viu como os dois ninja, tão preso na sua luta, avançar ainda mais para dentro da floresta. Ele estava prestes a seguir quando ele sentiu uma assinatura de chakra familiar atrás dele. Ele sorriu.

"O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que está lutando contra um clone?" Sasuke disse, ainda voltado para o bosque.

"Eu não vou correr o risco de ele se machucar." disse Sakura.

"Você acha que conseguiria machucá-lo?" Sasuke perguntou

"Como eu disse, eu sou mais resistente do que aparento ser."

Sasuke se virou para ela. "Então prove isso."

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente "Eu estava esperando que você ia dizer isso."

Sasuke agarrou seu kusanagi "Como eu sei que você não é um clone também?"

Sakura jogou uma kunai habilmente em sua mão e tomou uma posição de combate. "Eu acho que você vai ter que descobrir."

Eles olharam um para o outro por um minuto, avaliando-se mutuamente. Sakura estava mais do que pronta, para sua surpresa, sem nem mesmo ter um pingo de nervosismo em seu corpo. Ela moveu a pé direito para trás.

Veja o quanto eu cresci Sasuke-kun.

Correu para a frente.

Ela veio direto para ele, sem medo em seus olhos. Ela jogou a kunai, com o objetivo certo para seu peito. Sasuke sacou a kusanagi apenas a tempo para enviar espiral kunai de Sakura na outra direção. Independentemente do seu ataque falhou, ela ainda veio para ele, puxando o punho para trás para se preparar para um impacto. Sasuke se esquivou de seu primeiro soco e agarrou seu pulso. Ela imediatamente torceu o pulso livre com pouco esforço, para grande surpresa de Sasuke. A perna de Sakura balançou de forma inesperada, fazendo um impacto no lado de Sasuke, lançando-o de lado no ar. Ele habilmente capotou no ar, pousou, em seguida, correu para a frente. Sakura correu em direção a ele, bem como, ambos os punhos cerrados juntos. De repente, ela parou, girou rapidamente e sem problemas em seu pé direito, e seu punho fez contato com o clone de Sasuke que vinha sorrateiramente por trás dela. O clone desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram. Como diabos ela detectou o seu clone, e tão rápido? Ele saiu de seus pensamentos privados quando sentiu Sakura aparecem atrás dele. Ele girou em torno do travando o punho na mão antes que ele batesse em seu rosto. Ele sorriu, triunfante, mas depois viu os cantos da boca de Sakura lentamente começam a subir.

E isso foi quando ele sentiu.

A dor começou através de sua mão, viajando até seu braço. Ele fez uma careta quando a viu dar-lhe um sorriso triunfante.

No começo, ele estava confuso, ele bloqueou seu soco antes que ela tinha feito impacto com seu corpo-

Foi quando ele percebeu que tinha feito contato, com a mão.

Havia algo em seus socos que fizeram diferente dos normais, lembrando o soco que ela tinha entregue a quele shinobi em sua caminhada em um outro dia.

" Eu sou mais resistente do que eu aparento"

Em seguida, ela levantou a perna e bateu-o no chão, pulando rapidamente.

Sem aviso, a terra começou a desintegrar-se em uma velocidade rápida. percepção e movimentos de Sasuke tornou-se instável quando ele tentou não cair em entre as fendas gigantes que se espalhavam rapidamente através do solo. Ele rapidamente saltou para o ar, ganhando altura entre ele eo chão. Ele pousou em segurança em que as rachaduras não atender o chão, em seguida, rapidamente se virou para bloquear novamente soco de Sakura, mais dor que se estendia através de sua mão e braço. Ele empurrou-a para longe no ar, mas ela virou e caiu graciosamente em seus pés. Ela olhou para ele e, de repente falou.

"Você vai fácil pra mim." ela disse em tom de acusação, colocando uma mão em seu quadril.

Bem , é claro que ele estava, ele não queria que ela fosse pro hospital por causa do treinamento, com ele sendo a causa última de suas lesões. Mas é claro que ele estava nessa mentalidade antes, ele havia testemunhado seu quebrar do chão e causar de forma intensa dor apenas com um soco. Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram.

Esta não era a mesma menina que foi sua companheira de equipe, há três anos, não é a mesma kunoichi indefesa que o tinha cobiçado desde o primeiro dia.

Essa menina era uma estranha.

Um par de dedos apontou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, e seu corpo tornou-se flácido, flacidez no chão.

Droga! Como é que ele não percebeu seu clone atrás dele? Ele amaldiçoou em voz baixa.

Ele caiu de joelhos, lutando contra a vontade de seu corpo para cair completamente no chão, não querendo dar-lhe a satisfação de enfraquecê-lo.

Ela entrou na frente dele e deu-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Eu não sei por que não usar o seu sharingan, mas eu sei de uma coisa .." ela começou.

Sua mão começou a brilhar azul, seus chakra visivelmente cercam a mão tomando a forma de bordas afiadas. Sasuke reconheceu, bisturis de chakra. Ele os tinha visto inúmeras vezes de Kabuto, o braço direito de Orochimaru, usando-os para cortar e cortar a pele dos outros afastados.

Ela colocou a mão direita perto de seu pescoço, quase tocando sua pele.

"Nunca mais me subestime." ela disse.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, atento na kunoichi que estava na frente dele. Ela se tornou poderosa, forte.

Os olhos tímidos estavam agora focados e prontos para enfrentar qualquer coisa que veio em sua direção.

Sasuke percebeu que ela realmente tinha mudado.

E em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração, ele estava orgulhoso dela.

Sakura suspirou, e Sasuke observou como seus bisturis de chakra se tornou maçante, as bordas afiadas diminuindo cada vez mais. Seu chakra misturado com um verde claro, e ela tomou sua mão na dela e derramou seu chakra na sua mão. Sasuke sentiu um formigamento quente como a dor na mão e braço começou a diminuir. Sakura chegou por trás de seu pescoço e colocou três dedos em sua pele, seu chakra fluindo em seu corpo, a dormência em todo embotamento.

Sasuke olhou para a mão que estava envolto em chakra de Sakura. O que tinha de errado com ele? Por que ele não tinha usado toda a sua força? Por que ele não tinha usado seu Sharingan? Ele certamente teria vencido este jogo de treino, se ele ativasse seu direito de linhagem desde o início. Ele teria sabido cada movimento que ela faria, poupando quaisquer ferimentos ou sobre o uso de chakra.

Então, por que no inferno que ele não usar seus olhos?

chakra de Sakura desapareceu e ela soltou as mãos de Sasuke, levantando-se. Ela suspirou e estendeu a mão para Sasuke que ainda estava ajoelhado no chão. Ele pegou a mão dela e agarrou-a, mas de repente puxou o braço dela e ela caiu, rolando sobre suas costas. Sasuke se inclinou sobre ela, suas mãos prendendo seus braços para o chão, impedindo a sua utilização. Os olhos de Sakura estavam abertos, os lábios entreabertos. Ele a pegou desprevenida, finalmente.

"Você é a única que não deve me subestimar." disse ele, em silêncio, elogiando a si mesmo.

Sakura sorriu "Quem disse que eu fiz?" Ela empurrou em seu peito, lançando-os fora do chão.

Mas Sasuke estava pronto, ele girou em torno dela e colocou-a de volta a uma árvore, mais uma vez imobilizar os braços para os lados. O joelho foi pressionado em ambas as coxas pouco acima dos joelhos, ela estava completamente imobilizado. Ela lutou, mas, em seguida, seus movimentos cessaram. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Agora que é o Sasuke-kun, eu sei."

Sasuke sorriu. Ele manteve sua posição por mais alguns segundos, ao mesmo tempo encontrando-se olhando nos olhos verdes de Sakura. Ela olhou de volta, nunca quebrando o contato visual com ele. Demorou um minuto para perceber o quão perto os seus corpos estavam, seus estômagos quase se tocando.

Sasuke não era de afeto ou contato físico, especialmente com as meninas, mas algo estava empurrando-o para a menina na frente dele. Foi uma crescente atração que fez Sasuke querer se aproximar dela. Ele se inclinou.

Mais próximo.

Sua mão roçou por seu braço.

Mais próximo.

"Sasuke .." Sakura começou, em seguida, a cabeça virada para o lado, e ela revirou os olhos "Merda".

"Você realmente acha que eu não iria perceber que estava lutando contra um clone Sakura-chan ?! Você só queria um tempo sozinho com Teme!" Sasuke ouviu Naruto gritar. Ele se virou para ver o dobe emergindo da floresta. Sakura empurrou no peito de Sasuke, sua sensação de toque como um choque de eletricidade correndo através de seu corpo. Ela andou até Naruto.

"Naruto se acalma, você não pode ser o único a recebe treinamento hoje." Sakura disse suspirando, cruzando os braços. Naruto cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e bufou em aborrecimento.

"Vou deixár essa pasar, além do mais o Teme precisa de todo o treinamento que ele poder obter." Naruto disse

"Você deve estar falando de si mesmo." Sasuke retrucou.

"CALE-SE TEME". Naruto exclamou.

"Vocês parem!" Sakura reclamou. "De qualquer forma, está ficando escuro. Devemos descansar um pouco para amanhã."

Naruto apertou sua cabeça e soltou um bocejo gigante. "Parece bom para mim, cara estou cansado."

"Então, foi antes ou depois do clone de Sakura desapareceu que você perdeu?" Sasuke perguntou casualmente.

Naruto franziu a testa. "Eu sabia que era um clone todo o tempo."

"Então por que você demorou tanto tempo?"

"Eu não tenho que me explicar para você!"

"Tanto faz."

Sakura fechou os olhos em aborrecimento, no entanto, ela teve que admitir que ela meio que perdeu esses momentos, não importa o quão frustrante que eram. Sasuke e Naruto constantemente brigando tinha sido parte de sua vida diária, e ela teria dado qualquer coisa para ter momentos como esse novamente em sua vida.

Agora ela finalmente conseguiu seu desejo.

Naruto esfregou seu estômago. "Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome. E eu sei exatamente o que vai bater o ponto!"

"Não me diga que você está pensando em ramen novamente, essa é a segunda vez hoje. E eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que você estava cansado." disse Sakura.

"Eu vou precisar da minha força! Eu não vou arriscar!" Naruto exclamou, correndo "Vejo vocês amanhã! Dattebayo!" ele gritou, desaparecendo rapidamente.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram de pé juntos no campo, instantaneamente olhando para o outro. Sakura suspirou, depois sorriu.

"Eu acho que eu vou indo também." Ela disse, começando a descer o morro. "Vejo você amanhã Sasuke-kun." Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso. Ela virou-se sobre os calcanhares e começou a se afastar.

"Sakura". Sasuke disse de repente.

Ela se virou e olhou para ele com olhos curiosos. Por um momento ele estava perdido em pensamentos, fascinado pela sua presença em frente ao sol, os raios dourados profundos sua pele a brilhar e fazer seus olhos um leve tom de verde. Sasuke quase não disse nada, mas depois encontrou suas palavras.

"Eu quero uma re-vanchi".

Sakura olhou para ele, então riu levemente. "Eu estou ansiosa para isso."

Ela virou-se e continuou a caminhar até a colina, Sasuke olhando para ela o tempo todo.

Ele finalmente soube por que ele não tinha usado seu Sharingan anteriormente.

Ele não quis arriscar machucá-la, para ver as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Ele não queria lhe causar qualquer dor.

Porque ele percebeu que ela era muito importante para ele.


End file.
